Warriors Under Heaven
by RyuDragonNinja
Summary: See into two warriors life's, one fights for honor for his kingdom, but what if it isn't the kingdom he once knew. The other fights for himself and no one else but what if he has to start fighting for more than himself. Two warriors life's turned upside down and now they have to fight through it one battle at a time on and off the battlefield


**Hey guys here's new story and it's about one of my favorite games DYNASTY WARRIORS! i play this game since i was a kid and now i get make a fanfiction about it YAY!**

**ok here's the deal with the characters idk how many of you played dw9 or not but let me tell you for those who didnt play it yet...DNT PLAY IT! out of all the dw games dw9 was the worst and the english voice acting omg no. once i heard the english voices i was done, the game play was ok but kinda suckish, they replace most of the characters cool weapons with plane ones some of them works most of them dnt. **

**now enough that and back on track with all that said about dw9 the only good that came out of it was the Designs, so until i say something about a character they all have dw9 designs, weapons are the same as dw8 so yea happy readying **

* * *

**Zhao Yun Pov**

"GOD! I can't believe it!" I was pacing in my bed room thinking over past events and how our great kingdom of Shu became….this….pile of shit, and it's all because him. "Liu Shan you coward!" I yelled out in forestation "I can't believe you just surrendered…and before the battle even started! Not even putting up a fight!" I slammed my fists on my desk in my room "and to those no good Jin warriors no less" I was seething through my teeth at this point, my beloved kingdom has gone to hell. I walked over to my window looking out towards shops and homes of the Shu people.

"this is all wrong" I said to myself as I watch Jin soldiers walk around messing with the good people of Shu. Is this really what Shu had become a playground for Jin soldiers to do as they please, to ruin the lives of our people. This isn't what Liu Bei would had done, he wouldn't give up before the fight even started...no he would fight until he couldn't fight anymore, but he would NEVER surrender without a fight. Dammit I can't stay in this room any longer I need some air. With this in mind I walked out of my room and into the streets of our kingdom, what a bad idea this was. As I was walking through the streets I saw Jin soldiers running amuck, making our good people pay bullshit taxes, beating those who dare speak ill of them, kicking over shopkeepers stands over or just smashing their stuff and laughing in their faces, this all is getting to me and the worst is that I can't doing anything to stop them. It pains me to see all these good people of Shu life's ruin just because our ruler is a coward!

After a few minutes of walking I pass this ally way, at first, I didn't pay it any mind that's until I heard noises coming there. I didn't know what it was but with everything the way it was I wasn't going ignore it, so I checked it out.

When I gone deeper in the ally way, I saw something that set everything I was feeling these past few months to explode. "HEY!" I yelled at ten Jin soldiers who was going to rape defenseless women who by the way didn't look so good.

"huh? What do you Shu garbage want don't you see we're a little busy here" the 1st soldier said with an evil smirk on his face as he gestured towards the woman on the ground.

"I'm not going to let you Jin bastards get away with this!" I step closer to the group trying to hold in my anger.

"oh, why is that?" the 1st solider asked me

"I bet he want a piece of that ass himself" the 2nd soldier comment with a smirk on his face as the other laughed.

"well if that wh- "the 1st soldier started to say but I punched him dead in the face. "THE HELL…YOU FUCKER!"

**(cue 'meet me in the limbo')**

"oh you Jin bastards have done it now" I told them, my limit of these assholes was reach when they got the gal to think I Zhao Yun one of Shu's tiger generals would stoop so low as to rape a defenseless women…no to rape ANYONE!

"you're a dead man!" the 1st solider ran at me. I just waited as he swung at my face, I side step him and kneed him the gut. That when the 2nd soldier came up behind me to swing his left fist at my head. I quickly dunked, grabbed his arm as it flew above me, kick my right leg up kicking him straight in the gut in which brought him enough in the air for me pull him over me and slamming him into the 1st solider who was getting up to only be knocked back down.

"you bastard!" I glance behind me to see the other 3 soldiers bringing out their swords "we'll kill you!" they all charged at me swinging at my head. The 3rd solider I dodge no problem. the 4th one went for impaling me before I could react to the 3rd solider attack. I guided the 4th solider sword away from me as I side step him, elbowing him in the face and he recoiled backwards. Seeing an opening I ran towards him with the 3rd and 5th soldier right behind me. As I near the 4th soldier I used him as a stepping stool and back flipping off his face making the other to two rammed into him.

Before I could get my bearings after I landed the 6th solider of the group bashed my head to the side with his shield "take that you Shu thrash" I stubbled a bit trying to get my mind to focus but, I didn't get the chance as I felt something hit my stomach and send backwards to the ground "shit" I said to myself as I quickly got back up 'time to stop going easy on these scum' I thought to myself as I spit some blood out of my mouth.

The other five soldiers I took care of got back into the fight and all ten of them charged me and I charged back and before they could swing their weapons at me, I jumped up into the air kicked the 5th soldier in the face. The 7th one swing his mace at me but bend backwards dodging it, I stood back up and punch the 7th soldier in the gut and saw the 9th coming at me with his spear but I side stepped him and thrown the 7th soldier at him, knocking them both to the ground. I didn't notice the 8th soldier sneaking up on me and then wrapped his chain around my neck. "got ya now you Shu bastard!" he tightens the chain trying to chock me, but I had other plans. I pushed backward slamming the guy into the wall and I head butted him in the face "gah!" his grip on the chain loosen enough to take it out of his hands, quickly wrap around his own neck and throw him to his other friends that was charging me to the ground. I was getting tired fighting all ten of them at the same time, but I had to stay strong. Three of them are out that just leaves seven of them left I could do this.

"your going to pay for what you did you Shu trash" the 1st soldier stated as he ran and swing his sword at me but before he could get close someone came out of nowhere and punch the guy square in the jaw.

"no, I believe you guys are going to pay for what you did" the person said

I know that voice "Jian Wei!" I yelled in shock as my friend made himself know as he walked towards us

**(end song)**

**(cue "I'm Dangerous")**

"hey Zhao Yun mind if I help out" he asked me as he stand next to me giving the Jin soldiers a hateful glear that promise pain which gotten some of them to step back.

I smiled at him as I stood up straight and gave the Jin soldiers the same glear "let's not hold back" I told my friend who nodded

"you think just because you got a friend with you can take the rest of us!" the 1st soldier yelled at us as he gotten back up "let's kill them boys" the seven Jin soldiers left yelled in agreement and charged us as me and Jian Wei got ready for a fight.

I ran towards them and dodge a spear to the gut, I grab the poll and pulled on it taking the 10th soldier close enough for me to punch him in the face, he recoiled backwards letting go of the spear give time to spin around and hit him in the head with the back part of the spear knocking him out. With the 8th,4th, 2nd and now 10th soldier down that only leave six of them left.

I ran towards Jian Wei as I saw one of the soldiers sneaked behind him "JIAN WEI!" he quickly looked at me then notice the guy behind him but had a guy in front of him as well so he did a split jump and hit them both in the face. "duck" I yelled as he landed, and I rolled over his back and kick another soldier in the stomach before he could do anything.

"thanks" he said, and I nodded

"you damn bastards!" the 1st soldier shouted to us as there only four of them left the 1st, 3rd,7th and the 9th.

I look at Jian Wei and he did the same to me and we both nodded to each other then charged at the soldiers not letting them get their bearings, I drop kick the 9th one in the chest and before I hit the ground I backflip to my feet. Jian Wei spin kick the 3rd soldier to the floor, the soldier was getting back up, but I wasn't having that, so I grabbed him and throw him into the wall. I saw Jian Wei handling the 7th, the 9th one was getting back from my drop kick, the 3rd soldier was down for the count.

"come on is this all you assholes got!" I yelled at them. Which the 9th one mad enough to come me a blind rage "I'll kill you!" he swings his sword wildly as I kept dodging his easy to read movements. After his tenth time missing me, I decided to end him, he swung again I caught his arm and squeezed it tightly where he let go of the blade, yelling in pain on his knees. I had enough of his screaming, so with one powerful kick I knocked him to the ground unconscious.

I went over to Jian Wei who was finishing up his guy by slamming his face to the wall. "I'm down here I told him" he nodded

"same, now all that's left is-"

"you fucking Shu trash just wait until I get lord Sima Si! You'll regret messing with us and you won't be so smug then!" shouted at us running from us

"Hey!" we yelled giving chase but before we even left the ally the same soldier came fly back and land at our feet. We looked to see our friends Xu Shu, Ma Chao and his younger sister Ma Yunlu.

"guy!" we said shocked

"I believe you guys was looking for him" Xu Shu stated as he pointed to the fallen soldier who only looked at us in fear.

"now" I started walking toward him "what was that about us regretting it" I loomed over him glaring hatefully at him "p-pl-please I'm s-s-s-sorry we won't d-d-do it again!" he pleaded with me "oh I know you won't" with that I stomped on his face knocking him unconscious.

**(end song)**

I went back into the ally to check on the woman to make sure she was alright then I sent her on her way. "it seems you guys had some fun" Xu Shu said as I looked back at the others "thanks for the help guys" I thanked them which they only nodded

"care to explain what exactly we help out with because all we saw was a Jin soldier running out the ally yelling about Shu trash" Ma Chao asked

"and know my brother once he heard that he punched the guy at you guys feet" Ma Yunlu explain how the soldier came flying back to us

"if you guys known what this scum and his friends was planning on doing, I'm pretty sure you'll hit him ten times harder" I told them which got them confused

"yeah, what were they doing to get you angry and fight them Zhao Yun, I was walking around town when I saw you fighting those Jin soldiers and decided to help out" Jian Wei explain why he was there.

I sighed "those scum was going to rape a defenseless woman and they would have if I didn't find them and put a stop to them" I looked to my friends who all had shocked faces that then turned into rage.

"those bastards…" Ma Chao seethed with anger with his fist held close tightly. "those Jin was annoying but I didn't think they would stoop so low" Ma Yunlu seethed with anger as well. Xu Shu sighed with a grim look on his face as well as Jian Wei but neither said anything on the matter.

"I don't know about you guys, but I hate what Shu has become! This isn't what lord Liu Bei imagine for his kingdom!" I told them with anger in my eyes.

"I have to agree with Zhao Yun, master Zhuge Liang didn't die for Shu to become this!" Jiang Wei said as he kicked a create over.

"how did Shu ever end up like this" Ma Yunlu said as she looked over our once proud kingdom

"I'll tell you how" I seethe at the reason why our kingdom turned into crap "it's all because of Liu Shan gave up too easily to Jin! And now Jin is running a muck and the people of Shu is paying the price for his choice!" the others just looked down in thought and fury as they come to realize what I was saying was the truth. I rethought over my words and the situation Shu is and came to a realization myself "this isn't Shu" I mummer to myself but it gotten the attention of the others. "what was that Zhao Yun" Xu Shu ask me as he and the others looked at me. I took a few seconds to think and I came to a decision "let's leave" I plainly told them which gotten them confused.

"leave? Leave where" Ma Chao asked trying to figure out what I meant

"we leave Shu…for good" this gotten shocked face on all of them. "you're kidding right!" Jian Wei shouted while I closed my eyes and shook my head telling them I was serious "no I'm not, guys just look around this isn't Shu at least not the Shu I fought so hard for, the Jin kingdom took our home away and we can't take back! No matter how hard we try! Our Shu, our HOME! ITS GONE! And I'm not staying here any longer!" the shock on their faces told me all I need to know, me Zhao Yun who would sacrifice himself for Shu in a heartbeat is saying to leave but that's just it this isn't the Shu I would die for "this isn't the Shu lord Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Zhuge Liang die for, this isn't what they imagine for us, for our people, so I'm leaving and there's nothing you guys can do or say to stop to me" I told them as I walked past them but I was stop when a hand grabbed my shoulder and I looked back to see Jian Wei with a sad smile on his face.

"your right Zhao Yun this isn't what they wanted for us or the people…so I'm with you my friend!" his smile gotten brighter as he said that.

"your not the only one" me and Jian Wei looked back Xu Shu who was smirking at us "what you said hold some truth to it Zhao Yun, so you can count me in as well" he said as he patted my other shoulder.

"if your leaving Zhao Yun then I shall be you side ever step of the way" Ma Yunlu was next to speck up '_she still has those feelings for me I see'_ I thought to myself.

"what about you Ma Chao" I ask the dragon of justice "what you said is right Zhao Yun, I see that now, there's no honor among these Jin soldier…" he looked at me with determination "I'm with you my friend" he nodded to me n I nodded back.

"ok now that's settled let's pack up and get going" I told them with a smile as I walk to my room

"oh Zhao Yun!" I looked behind me to Ma Yunlu "would it be alright if I invite Yueying, I know she's tired of Jin and what they been doing" I looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded to her "yeah I'm fine with that" I looked at the others "meet at the gate when you guys are done and we'll be on our way" they nodded and we separated to pack our stuff.

* * *

A few hours later we all met up and was walking toward the gate to the kingdom, Yueying decided to come with us and leave this god forsaken hellhole. "I'm so glade you guys told me about this" Yueying happily said with a smile on her face.

"thank Ma Yunlu she's the one who asked about you" I told Yueying and she immediately hugged the girl "omg thank you Yunlu! You're the best" she squealed as Ma Yunlu blushed in embarrassment "no problem Yueying" we all laughed at her embarrassment. We gotten closer to the gate and saw someone that was the last person I wanted to ever see in front of the gate "Liu Shan" I seethe in anger.

"I guess my information was right" he said with a sad smile "you guys are really planning on leaving Shu" I nodded not trusting my voice to speck right now "but what I like to know is…why" he asked in a confused tone. "why? You ask…." My voice was low "why we're leaving is the same reason why this place went to shit!" I yelled at him angerly. I want to punch the day lights out this kid, I don't give damn if he's my late lord's son, but before I could act on my anger Yueying held down my fist that I didn't know I made. I looked at her and she smiled at me which somehow calmed me down a bit. I looked back at this so call ruler with disgust and anger in my eyes "we're leaving" I simply stated, and we started walking past him. "and there's nothing I can say or do to change you guys mind is there" he asked, and I stop dead in my tracks our backs facing each other.

"no there isn't" and with that said we left Shu behind and started a our new lifes.

* * *

We were ways away the kingdom of Shu by nightfall, but it was still in sight. We set up camp for the night and started a fire, Ma Chao and Jian Wei was asleep in our tent, Xu Shu was reading a book he brought and Yueying and Ma Yunlu was in their tent talking, about what I have no idea…but it involved a lot of giggling. As for me I sat near the fire with a map in my hand trying to figure out what's our next move or which kingdom would we sever if any _'Wu seems like the most likely of choices but they're the reason why Guan Yu is dead'_ I thought then continue looking over the map _'there's Wei but the way they do thing won't sit right with us, Jin is no I already know that won't work' _every kingdom has a reason or two for us not to go to sever them, I sigh and was going to give up when I notice something _'we can go to them they're in the southwest part of the country and a little ways away but severing them wouldn't be so bad' _with a new destination in mind I went to bed _'tomorrow well start our journey and our new life's'_

* * *

**so...how you like it or not plz tell me so i know what to work on other then that bye n make sure u guys review!**


End file.
